Escapé de la muerte para caer en sus brazos
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Cuando el mundo está sumido en la oscuridad, cuando ya no queda nada por lo que luchar... hasta el más valiente pierde la esperanza. [One-shot] POV Harry.


**ESCAPÉ DE LA MUERTE PARA CAER EN SUS BRAZOS**

Parecía imposible que hubiera acabado en una asquerosa celda y que mis horas de vida estuviesen contadas. Ahora entendía perfectamente lo que había sentido Sirius encerrado doce años aquí. Solo que él había escapado... y yo no podría. Aunque la verdad no le había servido para nada...le habían asesinado. Ahora estaba muerto.

"Arriesgó su vida por mi, para salvar la mía"

¿Por qué las personas que más me importaban siempre hacían lo mismo? ¿Tanto vale mi vida? ¿Qué tengo de especial?

"Destruiste una vez a Voldemort"

Sí, pero no una segunda. Esta vez había ganado. Y me ha destrozado la vida. El mundo se ha sumido en la segunda era de oscuridad. Tinieblas. Una noche tenebrosa había cubierto todo. Desesperación y muerte. Ya nunca saldrá el Sol, al menos para mí.

"Y para los inocentes"

Miles de cadáveres. Matanzas de muggles y magos que no había querido unirse a él. Los únicos que andaban sueltos eran los mortífagos, que asesinaban a sangre fría. Crueles por diversión. Ya nadie luchaba contra él, nadie se atrevía. Una era de incertidumbre. La Orden del Fénix había sido destruida, y con ella todos sus integrantes. Nadie cuestionaba su poder, ya nadie podía, porque quien lo había intentado, estaba muerto. Y él se aseguraba una sucesión fiel. Todos los niños pequeños que había por las calles eran hijos de mortífagos. Los asesinatos de los demás los había presenciado yo. Me habían obligado.

"Toda mi vida ha sido destruida"

Mi vida. Ginny... muerta. Después de haber salido con ella durante siete años. Justo cuando la había pedido que se casara conmigo. Había sido enterrada con el anillo de compromiso todavía en el dedo.

Ron y Hermione. Mis mejores amigos. Asesinados en la lucha contra el mal.

El resto de la familia Weasley. Habían ido cayendo uno a uno, sin que pudiera hacer nada. Había presenciado la muerte de la señora Weasley, mi segunda madre. Habían sido asesinados por los Malfoy, sus eternos enemigos.

Dumbledore también había caído en combate contra Voldemort. Una lucha que se recordara eternamente. Mi mentor...

Y yo...

"¿Por qué no me había matado a mi?"

Fácil respuesta. Para disfrutar de mi muerte. Para que todo el mundo viera que él era el mas poderoso. Que nadie podía hacerle frente. Me ha encerrado para jugar conmigo antes de matarme.

"No se lo permitir

Era consciente de que no iba a sobrevivir. Tenía dementores delante de mi celda las veinticuatro horas del día. Y me afectaban mucho aunque no tanto como cuando era pequeño. Había aprendido a hacerles frente. Y aunque escapara... ¿a dónde iba a ir? Estaría huyendo hasta que me encontrara, porque sabía que me encontraría. No podía escapar de él. Además, ¿para qué vivir? Había matado a todos los que me importaban. Y no podría hacerle frente porque no quedaba ningún mago inocente que quisiera que todo volviera a ser como antes. No me quedaba nada en el mundo.

"Siempre he sido de los que luchan, de los que no se rinden"

¿Pero ahora para que? No serviría luchar y resistirse. Moriría igual. Encima me torturaría con las imágenes de los últimos momentos de mis amigos. Crueldad.

No sobreviviré, pero no va tener el placer de matarme. Voy a volver a escapar de él, cuando me tiene entre los dedos. Pero no le voy a dejar cerrar la mano. Como llevo haciendo durante todos los años de mi vida. Escapando de la misma muerte.

"Escapare de la muerte para caer en sus brazos"

Saqué una navaja pequeña que siempre llevaba conmigo. Que me había regalado Sirius por Navidad.

"Por fin vas a servirme para algo importante"

Ninguna duda recorría mi cuerpo. Sabía que hacia lo correcto. Con fría determinación me rajé las venas.

Mientras una oscuridad relajante me envolvía y los ojos se me cerraban, solo pude pensar en mis amigos.

"Allá voy. Esperadme"

Y en un silencio arropador, sin que nadie se enterase, "el niño que vivi" murió desangrado.

**FIN**

**N/A: Este fic ya lo subí una vez aquí, pero lo borré. El otro día lo releí, lo corregí y decidí subirlo.** **Es corto (tal vez demasiado) y hubo uno que me acusó de sádica - pero weno.. yo no sé... opinad vosotros! R&R!!!**


End file.
